<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We'll Figure It Out Together by LordOfVibes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391199">We'll Figure It Out Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfVibes/pseuds/LordOfVibes'>LordOfVibes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Dysphoria, But mostly fluff, Coming Out, Connie Maheswaran-centric, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Light Angst, Supportive Steven Universe, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Connie Maheswaran, Transphobia, because of, cheek kissing, connverse - Freeform, i absolutely love that the shipname is connverse, just how i like my fanfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfVibes/pseuds/LordOfVibes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"She turned her head to see her best friend running frantically towards her, high energy and beaming like he always was, at which Connie couldn’t help but smile. But it still hurt when Steve called her Connor. ‘That isn’t my name!’ she wanted to shout, but she couldn’t. But she could tell him. Today was the day, and now’s always the perfect time to seize the moment."</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We'll Figure It Out Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connie sat on the warm sand. The toes on her bare feet wriggled in the sand in front of her. The waves of the ocean splashed into the sand. The sun was rising, the sun shining brilliant shades of red and orange and yellow. The scene was absolutely beautiful. Connie sighed, content, baking in the heat and warmth. </p><p>   The moment would’ve been absolutely perfect if Connie wasn’t trapped in the wrong body. </p><p>   Connie, known as Connor by all her family and friends, had always known she was different. She felt uncomfortable in her body. She cringed when people called her name, or when people called her a boy. She would look in the mirror and see a complete stranger, not herself. She never knew what was wrong with her until she found out what transgender was. </p><p>   Suddenly, everything clicked. It made absolute perfect sense. Connie was a girl. She was always meant to be a girl. She had even chosen a new name for herself, which was admittedly very similar to her old one. She had finally accepted herself and who she was, and felt truly happy for the first time in a long time. </p><p>   Connie fingered her shirt. But she still wasn’t fully happy. She still felt those discomforts, felt those pains, when people used her wrong name or pronouns. No one knew except her. She had told no one. Everyone still saw her as a boy, and it was irritating. But she still didn’t tell anyone, out of fear. She was scared. She knew if she did come out, her parents would probably disown her or kick her out to the streets. She just wanted to be who she was and be loved, that was all. Was that really too much to ask? Maybe it was, for her parents. </p><p>   But maybe she could come out to at least one person, someone who actually loved her for who she was. Specifically, her best friend Steven. Steven was probably the nicest person she had ever met. He was so caring and accepting. It baffled her that he was half alien race and had magical powers, which he was still learning to use. Connie had never thought that anything like that was real until her and her parents moved to Beach City. </p><p>   Connie was snapped out of her deep thinking when she heard Steven yell “Hey, Connor!” from across the beach. She turned her head to see her best friend running frantically towards her, high energy and beaming like he always was, at which Connie couldn’t help but smile. But it still hurt when Steve called her Connor. ‘That isn’t my name!’ she wanted to shout, but she couldn’t. But she could tell him. Today was the day, and now’s always the perfect time to seize the moment.</p><p>   Connie waved back, a big smile on her face that was only partially forced. “Hey, Steven!” she called back. Steven eventually got closer, plopping down on the sand right next to her. </p><p>   “What are you doing?” Steven asked in a chipper tone, and Connie desperately hoped he didn’t notice her face turn pink. She had to admit, Steven was really cute, with his curly hair and rosy cheeks and beautiful smile. Connie turned her head, avoiding Steven’s gaze, and continued to look along the horizon. </p><p>   Connie sighed again. “Just watching the sun rise. I like doing it sometimes. Often,” she corrected. It really did calm her down, taking barefooted strolls along the sand and watching the sun rise and the water flow. “Why are you out here this early?” </p><p>   Steven’s smile dropped abruptly. “The gems are out on a mission. Got bored.” </p><p>   “Oh,” Connie laughed. She returned her gaze to the sunrise, Steven also watching with wonder. </p><p>   Connie was a little startled when Steven said next to her “It’s beautiful.” </p><p>   Connie nodded her head. “Yeah,” she agreed. She crossed her legs and sat on them. Now was the time. “Actually, there’s something I’ve been meaning to talk about with you,” she stuttered, her heart pounding loudly in her chest. She couldn’t believe she was really doing this. </p><p>   Steven looked thoughtful. “Oh. Um, sure,” he also crossed his legs, leaning in intently. “What did you want to talk about?” </p><p>   Connie didn’t know how to start. She gulped. “Well,” she started, motioning with his hands. “I’ve never actually told anyone this before. It’s been bothering me a lot lately, and you’re my best friend, so I thought I’d tell you first.” </p><p>   “Ok,” Steven replied, which shocked Connie. She wasn’t entirely sure how he was going to react, but was very glad it was so supportive. “You can tell me anything. I promise, no matter what it is, we’ll figure it out together,” he placed a hand on Connie’s thigh, causing her blush to reappear. </p><p>   Connie took a deep breath. She just had to say it, she just had to rip off the bandaid. “I’m transgender.” </p><p>   The beach was silent for a moment, just the sound of the waves hitting the sand. Eventually, Steven said “Ok,” and nodded his head, clearly still processing the information but trying to go along. “So, you’re a girl?” he wanted to confirm. </p><p>   “Yes,” Connie confirmed. She was shocked at how well Steven was handling this. It felt really nice to say that, and his reaction was even nicer. </p><p>   “Ok,” Steven repeated, still nodding his head, but in a more sure tone, like he was finally processing the information. “Is there another name that you would like me to call you?” </p><p>   “Connie,” she blurted, really feeling good about finally getting that out there. Her parents might not be super supportive, but it was comforting to know that someone did.  </p><p>   The two looked out on the horizon. Steven was right, it really was beautiful. “Connie,” Steven said, a smile growing on his lips. “I really like it. Fitting.” </p><p>   Connie impulsively pulled Steven in for a hug. She held onto his red t-shirt, getting teared up. It had been so long since she had hugged someone, and it felt really good to feel the warmth of someone’s body pressed against hers. “Thank you,” she choked out. “Thank you for being so accepting of me.” </p><p>   Steven melted into the hug, bringing his hands up on Connie’s back. “No, thank you,” he corrected before kissing her on the cheek. He pulled out of the hug, his hands on Connie’s shoulders. “Thank you for telling me.” </p><p>   Connie’s face was the shade of a tomato, her eyes wide out of shock. She couldn’t speak. She wasn’t expecting Steven to do that. So he returned her feelings? She wasn’t sure, but she assumed yes. She stuttered nonsense for a few moments, Steven laughing at how flustered she was, but regained herself. “You’re welcome,” she replied shyly. </p><p>   The two took breaths of relief in union. They stared into the rising sun, which was noticeably higher in the sky from when Connie had first gotten to the beach. She now, somehow, felt happier than she did. Someone she knew, trusted, and maybe even loved knew who she really was, not who everyone saw her as. There was nothing more euphoric than that. </p><p>   “So,” Steven broke the silence. “What do you wanna do? You wanna go over to my house? We could go to the store and get you some more feminine clothing afterwards? The gems could take us. I’m sure the gems’ll be supportive.” </p><p>   That sounded like a really good idea. “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I’ve always wanted to wear a dress, but I’ve never gotten too,” she stood up, Steven doing the same. “Again, thank you, Steven. I really couldn’t thank you enough for being so accepting.” </p><p>   “No problem! It’s not like I’m not gonna accept you for who you are or anything!” he said in a playful tone, which made Connie laugh. Steven also laughed. He grabbed her hand and dragged her by the hand, the two running and laughing all the way to Steven’s house. </p><p>   This, Connie thought, is what pure happiness feels like.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>